The Steps to Redemption
by BostonSky
Summary: Quinn is trying to get Rachel back by copying John Cusack in Say Anything. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

5 days ago, If anyone told me that I'd be standing outside of Rachel Berry's house with a boombox above my head I'd laugh in their face or throw a slushie in it. But here I am, standing in the rain, begging for Rachel's forgiveness.. Now, I admit the whole boombox thing really isn't that original but John Cusack did it and he got the girl.

4 hours had gone and I'm still standing outside. My hands are getting tired from holding this metal junk over my head. Fortunately for me, the rain has stopped. Unfortunately for me, the boombox died 3 hours ago. So why am I still holding it above my head, you ask? For effect. Knowing Rachel and her need to be overly dramatic about things, holding out through the pain seemed dramatic enough. A tad stupid but anything for Rachel.

3 simple words I could have said that would have saved me all this trouble. But no, me being the stupid fool that I am, i chose not to express it. Goddamn it. Its just words Quinn.. How long did it take you to say I love you to the one you love? Not more than a few months I hope. I still can't believe Rachel had enough patience to stay with me despite my lack of verbal acceptance of the nature of our relationship. I guess 5 days ago, she decided enough was enough.

2 moments that changed my life. One being, Beth's arrival into this world and Rachel kissing me. I remembered it was straight after Cheerios practice. Rachel was sitting at the bleachers waiting for me. Nobody knew how or why I decided to be friends with Rachel. After Beth, I knew I didn't want to be someone Beth would be disappointed at.. I silently prayed she wouldn't grow up a bully or even worst, be bullied. I knew i had to change. What seemed like pure fun then seemed so scary now that I had a child. I worried for Beth.

1 more chance is all I'm hoping I can get. I'd give everything for one more chance with Rachel. Right now, I'm really regretting watching Say Anything... Maybe I should have stuck to singing like Ashton did.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Rachel]**

I lay in bed thinking of everything that has happened. A year ago, things changed for me. We had lost to Vocal Adrenaline. But losing that gained me a love life. Finn. Adorable,sweet, awkward, strong Finn. I've liked him since we first sang together. We seemed destined to be. Him, the popular jock and I, the pretty outcast. But our path to love wasn't at all easy. There was one person who stood in our way to love. Quinn Fabray. The pretty blonde cheerleader who held on to Finn more like an accessory than anything else but I couldn't tell Finn that. No. I had to let destiny take its course. I had faith that the end to my love story would be filled with much bliss, sunshine and also angels. Now, I would think my sixth sense would have helped me realize things earlier but it had somehow failed me. How wrong I was to think that the story would end with me and Finn holding hands walking towards the sunset. The story was never Finn and mine to begin with...

I remember the first time Quinn actually smiled at me. A genuine smile. I was waiting for Finn by his locker when a collective gasp ran through the halls. The sudden drop in temperature, students frozen in their place, the halls becoming silent with fear should have been enough clue for me to know that power was reigning the halls of Mckinley High. Power that came from a beautiful blonde cheerleader. Quinn Celeste Fabray. Part of me was glad to know that despite everything that has happened to her last year, she still had it in her to bring fear with everystep she took. Perhaps it was the costume she donned or perhaps its Quinn herself.. but I knew Quinn was back and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little afraid. Afraid she might want Finn back.. even more afraid that Finn might actually want her back. They too, seemed destined to be together. But all my fear went out the back door when Quinn smiled at me. I stood there confused watching the back of her skirt sashayed away into class.

The progression from Quinn smiling to her talking to me was quick. The progression from her talking to her sitting next to me was even quicker. We both had History. For the last 2 years, I had been seating alone. I much prefer it that way, having someone next to me would only distract me from learning. Today I expected nothing less but familiarity. But it seems today has been a series of blindsides and I was about to get blindsided again. A tap on my shoulder broke me out of my thoughts. I turned and immediately noticed a lot of red. Without even looking at the perpetrator, I knew it was Quinn.

_"Hey Rachel, Can I sit here? "._

First a smile, then a tap and now she's talking to me? Did I wake up in an alternate universe or is this some kind of elaborate prank? All I could do was nod. She smiled again as she sat down. My body tensed up as I felt heat radiate from her body. She smelled of apple pies. I love apple pies. Quinn was definitely going to be a distraction. I moved my chair further away from her and my eyes locked on the text of my notebook. I've been reading the same page thrice and nothing made sense. It was all jumbled words. My mind kept going back to how delicious Quinn smelled and how I knew skipping out on breakfast would bite me back in the ass.. Damn Quinn and her smiles and her apple pie scent. I groan with the very thought.

I could feel Quinn staring at me as I shook my head trying to get my focus back. Knowing her eyes were on me made me even more nervous. I had to leave. I had to get myself some apple pies or I was going to start licking Quinn right in class.

I quickly packed my bags and went up to the front of the class and started my charade. It helped that my nervousness made me break out in sweat.. I was already half way through my act. Mrs. Synder told me to head to the nurses office to rest. I smiled on the inside only to have it turned upside down when she asked Quinn to take me to the nurse. Damn it I silently cursed. God was playing a cruel joke on me and I'm not even laughing. I tried talking my way out of it but Quinn was already dragging me out of class.

**(I really love apple pies. Sorry. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Quinn]**

"Hello Gorgeous" I said smugly at my reflection. I deserved every compliment I was able to give myself after Beth. I worked hard trying to get back in shape. Knowing I'll walk into school with my cheerleading outfit gave me chills. I was ready to rule the halls of McKinley High again but I was going to do it differently this time.

It took getting pregnant by my ex-boyfriends best friend, getting kicked out of my own house and losing my popularity to put things into perspective.. Life was more than just being popular. I thought being popular meant people liked me. They only feared me. There was no love nor was there any respect. The only 'friends' I had were those I could control. I understood all that when I was being pushed around and slushied eventhough I was heavily pregnant. The ability to empathize was lost on the other students. I couldn't really blame them. I never cared about the boy in the wheelchair, the slightly feminine boy, the stuttering asian or the overly ambitious Jewish girl. I laughed in their misery. I even participated in acts of cruelty. And now, when the tables have turned, I find myself laughing at the irony. For when I was at my lowest of lowest, it was these people who made life in school bearable.

Would people fear me or would they fear the power this uniform gave me? I did a mental fist on chest thump aka the king kong move and braced myself for a flood of chaos as I entered the big doors of the school.

I'd imagine this scenario in my head countless of times as I exercised vigorously during the summer break. Students parting like the red sea as I walked with flair and confidence. Didn't think It would actually happen though. This uniform really is powerful. As I walked to class, I noticed man-ha.. I mean, Rachel Berry standing by Finn's locker. Smile Quinn, Smile. Noticing Rachel's confused face was downright hilarious. Ahh history class was going to be so much fun.

**(I like doing short chapters. Hope you like it so far. Thanks to everyone who has this on alert. I'm not much of a writer so feel free to bash or compliment or whatever in the reviews section. The best review gets an apple pie.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Rachel]**

I was pretty sure there would be a grip mark left on my arm. Quinn is strong. I bet doing all those cartwheels and jumps and whatever it was that cheerleaders helped. She could break my arm if she carried on dragging me by the arm like this. I expected to turn into the nurses office but instead she was dragging me out to the field. I'm positive by then, this was going to be the day I die at the hands of Quinn Fabray. I was going to die the first day back to school. This is just dandy. It finally dawned on me.. Of course Quinn was smiling and sitting next to me at class... All that was the build up to this.

"Should I scream for help? No no.. no one is here. No one will hear me.. Oh god, she's taking me under the bleachers... Please god, I haven't win a Tony award yet.. At least let me win an award before I die. Oh please please.. Oh snap, Quinn is taking something out of her bag. It's a gun. A knife maybe? A gun would be painless and quick but it'll be messy. A knife would hurt.." I closed my eyes praying. Hoping this was all just a bad dream.

The smell of apple pies grew stronger. That would only mean one thing. Quinn is inches away from me and she was ready to kill. Brave up Rachel and look at your killer in the eye. Maybe she'll soften up once she sees the fear and tears in my eyes. Surrendering to my fate, I took my final breath and I slowly opened my eyes fully expecting a gun in my face..

Instead of a gun or a knife even, it was a slice of apple pie on a paper plate.

In between understanding what just happened versus what I thought was going to happen, I started choking on my own saliva. Quinn shook her head laughing.

"Hey, are you ok? Oh god, you should have seen your face.. you looked like a constipated possum who just heard the news that Barbra Streisand had died. Before you start panicking Berry, I've checked..Barbra is still alive and kicking..So anyways, you want some apple pie, I saw you licking your lips in class. Figured the smell got to you. "

Crap.

"Hello?.. Something is definitely wrong, why aren't you talking?"

"Why am I not talking? The right question would be why are you talking to me and offering me apple pies when we should be in class. My education is the second most important thing to me. The first being my autographed Funny Girl DVD. Right, as I was saying, as much I want to devour your delicious desert, I can't help but second guess your intentions. Apple pies.. Hmm..am I the Snow White to your Queen, Quinn?"

That apple pie sure looks tempting as I pry my gaze away from Quinn to catch a glimpse of that moist desert. Quinn must have noticed that and she immediately bit into the pie. I don't know how she did it but the apple pie was gone in 3 short bites. Quinn was grinning at me with her mouth full of my apple pie and I sat there mouth agape.

"Yumm..Dedinetley no poizom in ghat App bye"

"Quinn, Say don't spray and don't talk when you're chewing. So gross" As she finally swallows the remaining pieces in her mouth, I immediately regretted not taking up the offer of the apple pie. I mentally slapped myself for denying my mouth a bite. Now that its gone, I might as well head back to class. Sitting here with Quinn felt weird. Wait why was I here again? As I stood up to go, Quinn grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. She was smiling again.

**(I did say I liked writing short chapters . Sorry if this is too long . I'm usually busy on the weekends so the next chapter will probably be up on Monday. Thanks for reading)**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Quinn]**

I found that messing with Rachel was fun. Beyond the icy cold cruelty of the slushies and the degrading names me and my minions would call her, was the simplicity of a good laugh we both shared over silly little things. Underneath the bleachers, we would meet and gone were the roles I played to conform to what society needed me to be.. It had become a habit or a routine of sorts that I'd meet Rachel every free period we had. I was aware that eyes followed me as I'd smile or wave to Rachel. We never got beyond friendly hello's in classes or in glee for we left it all for moments we could share under the bleachers. It was our secret place. It was our playground in school.

"Quinn, Can I ask you a question?" Rachel's voice broke me away from my thoughts. I decided to ignore her just so I can get a reaction from her. Like I said, messing with Rachel was fun. I knew it wasn't going to be long till she starts to get antsy.

"Fine, don't answer me. I'm just going to ask you anyway. I'd appreciate it if you could possibly answer but knowing you for how ever short the period is, You'd just ignore me like you're doing now. As frustrating as it is seeing as I'm talking to a corpse..I won't give you the satisfaction of watching me get irritated. I can see you grinning Quinn.

Where was this question? Her ramblings must have gotten in the way. I muffled a laugh as I waited patiently for the question only to find Rachel staring at me. Her brows knitted together, lips quivering and wait.. are those tears? Shoot. Maybe now wasn't the time for jokes.

"Rachel..I'm so terribly sorry Rach, Don't cry please..Y-youu have my fullest attention..Now what was the question? I'm all ears" Her hands in mine as I brushed her tears away. I can be such an idiot sometimes.

She blinked her tears away and stared at my face. I honestly felt like a bug under a microscope. I had never felt so scrutinized before and all Rachel was doing was stare at me. I rubbed my nose thinking I may have a booger in my nose. Hmm..perhaps not. I was getting both self-conscious and fairly worried for both me and her. I knew Rachel could get pretty intense in heated moments. In Glee when she didn't get what she wanted she'd storm off or start a debate but she was here and all quiet. Did I cross a line somewhere? Was I about to witness a hulky-moment? I'd hope not. I never did tell anyone of our little meet-ups. I should have told someone. Now no one would find me if I'd gone missing. Zoinks.

Seconds felt like hours till Rachel broke the moment with a soft giggle. She wiggled her eyebrows in pride. What had just happened? Oh right. I just got owned by Rachel freaking Berry. If her little laughs and little eyebrow dance wasn't charmingly adorable, I'd probably might have slushied her face off. But I found myself laughing at her antics. This girl was going to be the death of me.

"Don't mess with me missy. I've been going for acting lessons since I was young. I can cry on cue. But you had the most hilarious expression on your face.. What did you say I looked like before? A hungry, lost baby hippo? No wait. That's what you looked like! .. Quinn, Quinny, Quinnster.. Can't take a joke? Oh please stop scowling. You look ugly. Now before you rudely ignored me, I was going to ask you if you'd like to maybe have dinner at my house tonight? We've been cordial this past 3 weeks and I'd like to think we are perhaps, moving towards the friends zone. Friends eat dinner together no?"

3 weeks of no name calling, no drawings, no slushies. 3 weeks... Damn, I deserve to be knighted by the Queen of Kindness. Granted that 3 weeks in ratio to the years I've tormented Rachel wasn't really equal nor fair. Thinking back on the most fun I've had since school started was when I spent it with Rachel. Other than texting or emailing each other after school hours, dinner tonight was the first time in 3 weeks we'd socialize outside the bleachers. Wonder why it took so long for anyone of us to make the first move.

"Two words Rachel... Bacon and bacon."

**(I wrote this at 3am. I should have been sleeping but I wanted to write something for all of you.. Well whoever reads it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a good day/night)**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Rachel]**

"If I may, I'd like to say a few words before we dive in into this array of yummyness". I paused waiting for approval from everyone. "Firstly, I like to thank my dads for this wonderful meal that you've both prepared for all of us. It looks and smells divine. Secondly, I'd like to welcome Quinn into our weekly _'Berry berry delicious dinner date night with the Berries' . _Let's hope we don't scare Quinn away. It's nice to have another female in the house once in a while. You know, to help with the washing of the dishes and what not. I'm kidding. Not really. Haha ahh I'm hilarious.. Right and lastly, to my lovely boyfriend, Finn. Thanks for being just the way you are. Ok.. Now let's chow down in chow town."

Dinner went fairly well. On paper, it might seem a little strange. A little soiree of exes, a christian girl in a room with 2 gay men..but instead we got familiarity and warmth. There was no hostility or awkwardness between the group. Little banters floated comfortably across the table as if we've had history on our side. Quinn fit right in with my dads discussing conspiracies and theories on the existence of aliens. I never thought Quinn would be here eating dinner much less arguing with my dads about Achele. That's _A Complete Help-guide Explaining the Life of ET _written by Professor Agronsky, if you didn't know. Apparently its a good read but I wouldn't know anything about it sincescience-fiction was never my cup of tea. Watching Finn watch Quinn was comedy. He couldn't decide what was better, Quinn talking about aliens or Quinn eating dinner tonight.

When Finn first heard that Quinn was coming over for dinner, he may or may not have snorted his coke up his nose. I wasn't expecting a booming laughter to come right after that snort but it did. He appreciated that at the very least Quinn was nice enough to come for dinner. I didn't think to tell him that we had been friends for a while now. It just felt like the moments I shared with Quinn away from everyone was sacred. I didn't want anyone running all over that parade. Not even Finn. I felt somewhat protective of our budding friendship. There really was no harm or danger if anyone knew of our little meetups but it all felt too good to be real. Like a dream I never wanted to wake up from. I felt like if anyone knew, then gone would be dream, the knowing looks and the little gestures only we both know and understand. The secret of the bleachers bonded us. Maybe I was selfish to think that way. Maybe I just liked being wanted. Not that Finn didn't want me. Oh no, I _know_ he wants me. Trust me when I say that the mailman rang constantly whenever we made out, but there wasn't any excitement with him. There was no passion or spark. Being the leading man of Glee, I just automatically assumed he would be the leading man in my story. Finn is the perfect gentlemen. He was chivalrous and respectful He wasn't the brightest of the bunch but he made up for it with his enthusiasm. It was safe. Finn was safe. He has his moments but nothing like the moments I'd share with Quinn. Moments that left me smiling in class and at night. The moments I felt crawling under my skin with every smile or text she'd send me.

"Hey babe...babe?. I just got a call from Puck. He sounded super angry saying something about the duty of a soldier or something and he wanted to me to go meet him at his house. I can't stay for movie night. I'm sorry, I know I promised to hang out with you tonight knowing your dads are going out but I thought since Quinn is here maybe she could take my place? Or if you wanted you could come join me and Puck? Look I'm really sorry Rachel..I forgot I kinda already made plans with Puck about a week ago." Finn looked at me apologetically. I was confused not at the fact that Finn would choose Puck over me but at the fact that I wasn't even remotely angry at him for bailing out on movie night. Relieved was a more appropriate word to describe my feelings. I suppose the idea of spending the night with Quinn excited me. But what if Quinn didn't want to stay? I'd be left alone.. Now I was annoyed. I was going to spend my friday night alone watching A Chorus Line while Finn is out playing games with Puck and Quinn.. I wonder what Quinn is doing later? I hope she can stay. Please let her want to stay..

Noticing the sudden change of expression from nonchalant to anger to worry, Finn apologized again. This time he called out for Quinn and explained to her the matter of the situation. I stayed silent as I watched Quinn looked from Finn to me. Having dated Finn before, Quinn was probably used to this. Quinn winked at me before whispering to Finn. A grin spread across Finn's face.

Something was definitely up. Knowing Quinn, she probably had a plan up her sleeve. Finn smiled knowingly and apologized to me again. I guess since it looks like Quinn might be staying, all my fury towards Finn washed away with a kiss.

"You better make up for tonight Mr Hudson!, Be thankful Quinn is here to keep me company. You know how I can be when things don't go my way! Tell Puck I'm rooting for him to kick your ass in Call Of Duty. Yes Finn, I know you're going there for that. Glad to know the duty of a soldier is more important than the duty of a boyfriend" I shouted as he ran to his car though I doubted he heard anything I said. Once he knew I approved of him leaving, he practically leapt in joy and ran out the door. Pfft...Boys.

I turned back into the house to a grinning Quinn. Her cheshire smile grew wider as she walked nearer to me pinning me back towards the front door. I cringed at the sudden contact of the wooden door as it hit my back. She pulled my arms above my head and pinned me back even harder.

"You know Rachel, its just you..me... and an empty house. A lot of things can happen tonight...A L..O..T " Her warm breath send tingles through my body as she whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes taking in the vanilla scented Quinn.. Boy she smelled good. A mixture of emotions ran through me like a race. My breathing grew heavier as the smell and the tingles crawled under me. I didn't know what was going on but whatever it was, I was a tiny bit turned on at this close contact. I could feel Quinn staring at me. I couldn't allow myself to open my eyes now knowing I might just do something I'd regret. I tried thinking about lambs and octopuses but then my mind wandered again when I felt a soft touch moving from my jawline to my neck and I stifled trying to grasp the situation I'm in. My body reacted to the touch and I felt my knees wobbling, trying to support the weight of my limping body. The only thing keeping me up was Quinn's hold over my arms but that was a lost cause when Quinn abruptly dropped her hands causing my knees to give way and I nearly stumbled to the floor if not for Quinn holding me by the waist. I never once doubted Quinn's strength but damn, whatever vitamins Quinn is having I want some too.

"Whoah there.. You ok? Learn how to stand. Ok come on, lets go watch a movie. I'm thinking something scary.. No Rachel, Rocky Horror isn't a horror film. Don't even try. " Dragging me to the couch, I was rendered speechless once again by the antics of one Quinn Fabray. One minute she was breathing on me the next she was on the sofa happily eating popcorn. She confuses me like no other and yet she excites and intrigues me. Needless to say, my night had been memorable.. Quinn left when my dads finally came home. They offered her to stay since tomorrow wasn't a school day but Quinn kindly obliged saying her mom was at home and she didn't want her mom to be alone. I was halfway into deep slumber when my phone buzzed claiming I had an incoming text.

∎_Thanks for dinner and movie. Next time I see you, You'd better learn how to stand ;D - Quinn._

Oh Quinn... needless to say, I slept smiling that night

**(This was way too long. Like it, hate it, Review it. Thanks for reading)**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Quinn]**

I tossed and turned in bed that night. My mind kept playing back the events that happened only 2 hours ago. Rachel pinned up against the wall. Her arms pulled above her head. Her chest rising up and down heavily in my face. I was distracted staring at the rhythmic heaving of her chest. What started out as an idea to scare her quickly escalated into something quite different. In that minute I stood staring at her, I quickly took in every inch of her face and body. I wondered where she got the scar on her forehead. I bet if I asked her, it'll take forever for her to finish the story. I'd listen though. I wanted to touch and feel the scar. I wanted my fingertips to memorize every curve of her face. I didn't understand why she hated her nose. Her nose was perfect. It was, pardon my cheedar, Jewgeous or even Jewilicious. As my eyes wandered further, I noticed she had a mole. I never noticed that before. That only made her even more prettier. Wait. Rachel is pretty? Why did I find Rachel so goddamn gorgeous? I never noticed anything before. I'm probably drunk. But I didn't drink. Crap.. As I evaluated my feelings, I noticed Rachel's chest, breasts, breathing paced down. I took this moment to touch her knowing she's calmed down and won't probably attack me suddenly. Just a finger caressing along her jawline down to her neck down to her.. oh no. Mind and finger out of her chest area Quinn!Hearing Rachel gasp broke me out my trance and I unknowingly dropped the hands that was holding her up. She quickly lost her balanced and nearly dropped on me if I hadn't been swift and held her up. Yes Peter Parker, I've got good reflexes too.

So here I am, lying in my bed wishing I'd allow myself to stay over at the Berries instead of reading the text Rachel had send back like it was a prayer.

∎_I'm glad you had fun :) I may need some standing lessons though. Wanna be my private tutor? ;) Meet you under the bleachers on Monday. Goodnight Quinn, see you in dreamland soon. _

Weekends were always a drag. My mom would be busy with her AA meetings and I'd be left alone at home watching re-runs of Hey Arnold! I've always thought Helga was stupid for not admitting she liked Arnold. Her defense was always to be mean. She had her wall so high up, she knew no one would bother to break it or climb over it. Secretly hoping Arnold would be that one person who would do it all. Arnold constantly gets attacked verbally by Helga and yet he still sticks around to be her friend. If I were him, I wouldn't have bothered so much. Helga can get off her high horse on her own time. Looking at the clock, I knew Rachel was probably up. Once, she went into great detail explaining her morning schedule it left a print in my brain. I decided to call her seeing as the episode of Hey Arnold was boring.

I didn't have to wait long. After the second ring, Rachel picked up.

"Hello Quinn. What may I help you with this fine lovely Saturday morning? I assumed you're bored and decided who better to keep you entertained but me?" I guess a simple '_Hello, whats up' _would have sufficed but this was Rachel Barbra Berry, the overly dramatic one. You'd already expect a whole speech.

"Uhh Hi, no. I wasn't bored. _(I was bored) _I was just watching Hey Arnold and I wanted to call you and say HEY ARNOLD! but you kinda rambled on without giving me the chance to actually do it. You ruined it." Yep. Annoying and making Rachel guilty this early morning was way more fun.

I waited for a reply but nothing came. Instead all I got was a click and the line went dead. Did she just hang up on me? Maybe her phone died? I tried re-dialling her number again and all I got was her voicemail. Back to Hey Arnold I suppose. Just as luck would have it, Today was the Hey Arnold marathon. Yippie dadu daiyeah.. I could watch anything other than the cartoon or I could go out but I was too lazy to shower or even move for my remote. I sat on my couch watching the cartoons move but nothing made any sense. As my mind started wandering and my eyes started drooping, the doorbell rang. Oh fantastic. I cursed silently at whoever was the door dragging my feet towards it. Ready to scream profanities at whoever it was that disrupted my peace.

"HEY ARNOLD!" Screamed the person. The person was beaming from ear to ear. Rachel. Of course..

She quickly shoved a basket full of fruits in my hands and plopped down at my couch. I stared at this mystical leprechaun that was sitting in my couch like she owned it. She turned and smiled and patted down the seat next to her. It took me awhile to realize that Rachel was sitting in my living room watching my Tv on my couch. What was she doing in my house? I must have invited her over when I called her? No no, she hung up on me. She hung up on me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her still holding the fruit basket.

"Well, when you called me earlier, I was out jogging.. somehow in between my feet moving and me trying to reply, I slipped on my shoelace and dropped my phone. So I quickly rushed home, showered and came straight here. Besides, Hey Arnold is one of my favorite cartoon so when you said you were watching it, I decided why not I join you, I knew you were bored. At least you'd have company, now lets watch some cartoon! Oh and Quinn, you kinda stink"

That made me a little self-conscious so I quickly smelled myself. I couldn't really smell anything but perhaps that is because I was immune to my own scent. I scooted over at the far end of the couch trying to avoid any wafting of unpleasant aroma around Rachel. Rachel noticed the space between us and shifted her position towards me. She took one deep breath and smiled.

"You don't smell Quinn, I was merely trying to make a joke. You're silly for thinking you smell. Fact of the matter is you smell amazing. Like vanillas.." At the mere mention of vanillas, I cringed further in my seat. Memories of yesterdays event quickly came back to me. My eyes wandered down her chest remembering how close it was to my face. The heat that radiated from her skin as our hands touched. Her gasps of breaths left me cold and hot at the same time. I couldn't peel away from her chest. If I was a pirate, her treasures would have been rummaged through and through. Rachel was too busy laughing at Arnold to notice I wasn't even remotely interested in watching Helga pushing Arnold. Where I was sitting, I had the best view of an ever better show. This wasn't normal. It has been a while since I've gotten had any sexual release. This could just be my hormones substituting our close friendship to lust and desire. Clearly I needed to release this pent up emotions. I sighed in frustration before turning my focus back on the cartoon.

"I just realized something. We are kinda like Arnold and Helga. Well other than you being secretly in love with me.. we're kinda alike. Well at least the old you was like Helga. You're nice now,... so I suppose the analogy doesn't make sense unless...oh my god! the only reason you're being nice to me is cause you really are in love with me and this is all you trying to get points in my book. I figured you out Quinn."

For a while there, I panicked realizing the similar comparison. Maybe I've always been in love with her? Love? Ridiculous. No no no no no no no. Nope. Am I really the Helga in our friendship? Oh my god. No no no no no..

"No"

"Of course not, I was kidding Quinn. Gosh, You really can't take a joke. Who got your panties in a bunch?"

_You "_ Psh. I definitely can take a joke. Besides why am I Helga and you're Arnold? You should be Rhonda, she's self obsessed, annoying, pushy. Yup she's you." I laughed in victory. Not only did I managed to avoid the Helga topic I also managed to tease Rachel. I knew I won when all I got from Rachel was a stink eye.

**(Is this long enough? Haha I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was always rooting for Helga and Arnold and I still am.. Is the show still on? Team ARGA? HELNOLD? Regardless, I ship them hard. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. May you eat loads of Turkey. Like it, hate it, review it)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : This was a filler of sorts. Not much Faberry. It's actually non-existant. I'm opening this up for a storyline between the other characters and Rachel. If you've noticed, I like to leave some easter eggs in the stories. It's all about the wordplay :D**

* * *

**[Rachel]**

December 18. Today I woke up feeling amazing. The alarm rang at precisely 6 in the morning as it usually does. Today was no exception. I quickly hopped on my elliptical machine and started my sweat inducing regime. I truly believe in living a healthy lifestyle and that includes an hour every morning on my elliptical, drinking a glass of milk and a banana for breakfast. For lunch, Ill have an apple and a tomato and avocado sandwich and a glass of water to wash it down. I have a long list of vegan recipes that I alternate every other day. It does get boring eating the same old food so I like to spice things up once in a while. Dinner is usually the only time my dad gets to channel his inner Jamie Oliver so I leave the menu to him. Back on today, why do I feel amazing? Don't I feel amazing every day? Why yes, but you see, today is a very special day. For 16 years ago, the world was introduced to a shinning bright star. A cute little baby girl sang her way out of the womb of her mother into the loving arms of her two dads. Today we celebrate the birth of one special and talented being as she steps into the the ripe age that straddles along tween and teen, the birth of a Rachel Barbra Berry. Me.

Every year as I grow older, I try to be a better person and take what every mistakes I've made and learned from it. I started high school with a need to be great, amazing even and in my run towards greatness, I seemed to have ostracized myself from having any proper social life. I didn't have a single person in school who wanted to have a civilized conversation with me other than Jacob Israel. Even then, it didn't seem like a conversation at all. It was more staring and gawking on his part while I stood there milking the attention. I have come to realize that it was a tad creepy and stalkerish of him after I found a stack of photographs of him in compromising situations in my locker. All I can say is he is very very pale and very very flexible. So I've managed to dodge Jacob every time I spot an inch of his jewfro from across the halls.

Yet somehow this past few weeks not only did I have a boyfriend, I had a friend in someone who should have been the villain in my story and to top it off, I had a group of amazing people in Glee club. They might not be my bestest of friends but they tolerate me as do I with them. Glee club is family. You can't help but to love every person despite and because of their flaws. I definitely had much to celebrate today. It was a new chapter in my still in progress memoir.

"Can I have everyones attention please? Hello fellow glee clubbers, Quinn and Finn. Heh that rhymed. Please don't try to rap something Mr Schue." Mr Schue sank back in his seat with that comment. Someone should tell him, he really isn't as good of a rapper as he thinks.

"As some of you may know, today is my birthday. Yay me. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who have made an effort to wish me. I know it may have killed you to even be civil with me so I really appreciated it very much. To show you my thanks, I'd like to invite you to my birthday party that is happening tomorrow night at my house. I don't have that much friends outside of glee club so expect it to be a private and small affair. I understand fully if you may have prior engagements and will not be attending my little get together, so if its possible can I just know who should I expect to come so I can make the necessary adjustments to the plan" As I ended my long speech, I could already see some eyes rolling. I silently prayed that at least one person will come not counting Finn and Quinn.

I watched as Mike raised his hand in attendance, closely followed by Puck and then Artie, Tina, Mercedes.. It is fair to say everyone but Kurt raised their hands. This was a surprise to me that everyone wanted to come. I had hoped for a scene like this but now that its happening, its just surreal. Them wanting to socialize with me outside of Glee? And Santana raising her hands without hesitation? Definitely a twilight zone moment. I was disappointed to say the least that Kurt wasn't ready to accept my invitation. He had a hard time grasping that I was dating Finn when I clearly knew of his boy crush. He probably hated me still. I looked at him accepting his disapproval but when he came up to me, His face in my face, I couldn't help but know he is going to act out his anger and I was willing to take every shout or scream or punch even.

"Kurt, I- I .."

"I'll stop you there before you go and ramble on. Your 'little' speech there could have been useful time to help Finn and Sam there some dance moves. I don't see how they can play football with two left feet. Look, I don't want to attend your party...cause ... I want to help you plan your party. So technically I wouldn't actually need to attend it. I'm already there. Oh god I have so many ideas thats going to make your party fierce. Rhymed. Also, you can't rap so don't try anything." Kurt pointed to Mr Schue, laughing before pulling me into a hug. Soon everyone started hugging and laughing at each other in a cornucopia of joy. In the midst of all the hugging and laughing, I felt a bite my shoulder though I couldn't really see who it was that did it. It probably was Finn trying to be cute.

I woke up today feeling amazing. I went to bed feeling even more was good.

**(I had every hour to write but words only flowed at 3 am. Weird. Well, I hope you enjoy reading it. Like it, Hate it, Review it.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Quinn]**

"Yea sure." That was all I remembered saying after I ended Sam's call. Sam had been persistent in his efforts to make me his girlfriend. It wasn't that Sam wasn't nice or good-looking. He was but I didn't think his interest in me was noble. Ok, fine, as noble as a horny teenager can get. I get it. But it just seems that he was more interested in the uniform and the title I wore in school. Nobody wanted me for me. Puck wanted me for sex and Finn as perfect as he was, he dated me only for the same reasons Sam wanted to date me now. The only difference now is, I wasn't the selfish, bitchy Quinn anymore. I didn't feel the need to uphold my position as popular cheerleader anymore. I didn't need a boy with a uniform to carry my books to class. I am a strong woman capable of carrying a few books to and fro. I wasn't weak. In fact, I feel so empowered by the very thought, I feel like I should carry someone else's books for them. Hmmm maybe I should. But right now, I have an hour to get dressed till Sam arrives to pick me up to go to Rachel's party. I could have gone to the party myself but somehow my car decided to fail on me. What luck.

By the time both Sam and I arrived, everyone was already there half-drunk. By everyone, I meant mainly Santana and Puck and by half, I really meant completely. It was like stepping into a childcare centre run by kids. Puck was running around with Kurt on his back like a rodeo. Mike and Brittany was teaching both Mercedes and Finn how to do the dougie. Let me just say watching Finn fumbling over Mercedes was such a sight. If that wasn't already funny, Sam thought he would join in the dancing. What happened next was completely unscripted comedy. Imagine Finn tripping over his laces as he is trying to pull Mercedes back into dancing with him and Mercedes trying to swat his hands away but only it getting contact with Sam's face which then caused Sam to flinch and stumble and fall on top of Finn and Mercedes.

Yes. That happened.

It was, as Kurt would shout from Puck's back,(yes he was still riding Puck. Riding him hard ;D ) a Burgerl. Thats two white dudes inbetween a girl. Noticing the smirk on Puck's face, I was pretty sure he had a different name for that position. He dropped Kurt and immediately jumped onto the human pile. If anyone could make an accident seem any more perverted, Puck could. Soon he was grinding against Sam laughing and moaning. Everyone else caught on the laugher seeing Sam's pure horror plastered on his face. With Puck on top, neither Finn nor Mercedes could move their bodies our of the 'Burgerl' . It all became a big ball of humans trying to escape the Puckasaurus. In the midst of all the laughters and chaos one person seemed to missing all this fun. One special and important person. Rachel.

"You ok? " I asked Kurt as I helped him up from the floor Puck had dropped him.

"Yea thanks. Oh gosh, what the hell is Puck doing? What a lucky bitch. Look at Mercedes getting squashed all over with that many man meat. I WANT IN! " Kurt grunted noticing soon everyone was jumping in the human bandwagon. Before he could leave, I pulled him and inquired about Rachel's whereabouts being as all this was for her.

He pointed up the stairs and quickly left me to join in the massive pile. I ignored the roaring laughter going on downstairs as I climbed my way up to to doorstep of Rachel's room. As I got closer to the door, I could hear a faint sob coming in from Rachel's room. Panic, worry and anger came over me. How can anyone not care that Rachel was upstairs crying? They even had the audacity to still laugh and dance. I wanted to go back down and tell them off but I decided against it. I had to find out what was going on with Rachel before bringing hell down on the fun.

I didn't bother knocking as the door wasn't even locked. I pushed the door open and there was Rachel, half-naked, crying in front of the mirror.

I was going to punch whoever made Rachel on her birthday. I didn't think she noticed me walk in so I coughed to make my presence noticed. I could have gone and hugged her tears away but seeing as she was currently half-naked, that might not be appropriate. Like staring at her now was? God Quinn.. No no, I'm staring at her because she's crying. Cover your eyes Quinn.

*Ehem*

"AAHH! Holy Barbra smoking ." Rachel screamed in between trying to quickly pickup the nearest article of clothing on the floor which just happens to be her bra. Nice. Wh-what. I mean whatever. I still got my eyes covered by my hands. I'm definitely not looking through it.

"Are you decent? Are you ok? I'm really sorry I just, I heard you crying through the doors and I got worried. I didn't think to knock "

" Its fine Quinn, I wasn't crying for real. I was only practicing my happy cries for when I get my presents from you and the rest. Every moment is an opportunity for me to perfect my skills. I'm gonna be on broadway soon so I'll need to be at my best.. Ohh Quinn, I can see you looking through your fingers. If you wanted to look you could have just looked, I don't really mind. We've had gym before."

There she was standing in front of me with just her bra and shorts on pulling my hands away from my face. If eyelids could have abs, mine would have one with all the blinking I've done. Just standing there and blinking, taking in everything that was in front of me. Once again, I've somehow placed myself in a similar situation. Only this time I can see the perky mound of flesh out in the open instead of its usual hidden nature. I licked my lips in approval.

Crap. Did she notice that?

Crap. She did.

As I tried to leave, avoiding her eyes (of course) she grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the door.

She stood on her toes pushing herself up against me. Chest against bare chest. She pushed herself against me further. Never once did she took her eyes off me. She slowly lifted her finger and began sucking on it. I was transfixed on the motion of her finger as it enters her mouth again. Tongue flicking the tip of the finger as it leaves her beautiful mouth. She breathes in my face, taking her finger and grazing it against my lip. Her eyes begging me to take her in. As she moves further into me, our nose touching, I felt my body quiver in arousal. My body gravitated towards her warmth.. I could feel her heart beat against my chest.

"Say my name.."

"Rraachel"

"QUINN? ARE YOU IN THERE?"

The loud knocking on the door startled back into reality. Rachel was in her bra standing about 2 inches in front of my face. Rachel backed away trying to find a top to put on. Sam must have been knocking and asking for me again. I didn't even hear it. I was busy trying to put the pieces of what just happened in my head.

"Yea, she's in here. We'll be down soon.." Rachel answered for me.

Hearing footsteps fade away, I knew Sam was gone. I couldn't look at Rachel without feeling embarrassed at our moment of folly so I closed my eyes. Be it that nothing happened but this is getting way out of hand. After that fateful night, I can't seem to think of Rachel as only a friend. I wanted to do bad things to her and I just didn't think it was right. Natural even. I like boys. Didn't I? I had sex with a boy. That's a person with a penis. I like penis. I want to do bad things to someone with a penis. Shit I need a drink.

" Quinn, quinn, QUINN.. are you here? Hello Quinn.. God." Rachel was shaking me to open my eyes. I was scared to open them. "Quinn, i've been talking for ages. Have you not been listening? You infuriate me. What is happening in that head of yours."

"Huh? Did you say something? Oh you're wearing clothes thank god.."

Rachel was looking at me weird. She laughed and pointed at my head before laughing again. I was confused. I opened my mouth but words never came out. I was certain a minute ago, Rachel was all up in my face, licking her finger but was I only dreaming?

"Did I blank out? Shit, I have n.."

"Probably" Rachel interrupted me. She seemed angry. "You came in, saw me half-naked, covered your eyes with you hands though I clearly saw you peeking. I made a joke about it. You laughed I laughed. I talked about birthdays and how this was the first time my house is filled with friends celebrating my birthday.. I guessed I was boring you will all that talk. So you blanked out. Don't apologize. I've had many people blank out on me when I start talking, even my dads.. Its fine. Lets go down. Everyone's waiting for us"

Right. Not only did I blanked out, I was blanking out thinking nay, fantasizing about her and I somehow got Rachel pissed. Oh man. Honestly, I highly doubt her when her dads blanked out, they were thinking of her breasts. And why was I thinking of her perky breast. Ergh, GET A GRIP. Relax, breathe. You're just horny. You need to get laid. Not with Rachel. Maybe Sam?. Yes Sam. Sam it is. Before that, I need to make up to Rachel. Luckily, I've got the best present ever for her.

**(Ok, it took me a few days trying to write this party scene. Well more like the bedroom scene. I actually wrote two different scenes but I decided on this one. Sorry if this chapter is disappointing but wait for Rachel's side and I'll write in more of the party. Also, I was listening to a ton of music trying to get inspiration. Somehow Cosmic Love by Florence & The Machine got to me and I may or may not have stopped writing to dance . Like it, Hate it Review it.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Rachel]**

"Noah Daniel Puckerman! I order you to put me down right now! Ahhhhh! No non nono DON'T please! Finn! Quinn do something! " Despite my cries and shouts, everyone just stood watching and laughing as Puck carried me out to the backyard. Everyone followed suit and started chanting..

"Pool pool pool pool!.."

Pool? Oh no. Is he going to throw me into the pool? Shooot. I wiggled and struggled in Puck's grasp but his grip on me remain tight. He was strong.. I barely moved an inch in his arms. He was cradling me like my life depended on it which was ironic cause he was about to throw me into a pool. The rest were inching him on to drop me in the frigid pool. He was smirking in agreement. He started doing a little dance and swung his arms forward only for me to shriek expecting the hard wet cold water to hit me instead all I got was more laughter from him. Such a jerk. Not knowing which swing would be the real one scared me. It wasn't that I couldn't swim. I can assure you that I'm probably the best swimmer of the group but not being in control of something scares me. This, being weak and small holding on for dear life scares me. Puck started swinging again. Was this it? I closed my eyes in anticipation. Once again, It was only pretend.

"Puck, come on. Its her birthday. Just drop it." Out from behind Kurt, Quinn spoke up.

Finally.

"Awww, Quinn.. Its just water" Puck turned to face Quinn with me still in his arms. Quinn just stood there glaring at Puck. I cringed further into Puck's arms eventhough the stare was directed at Puck. She was scary when she needed to be. We've all experienced bitchy Quinn before but this, this was furyQuinn. I swore I might have seen smoke coming out of her ears and horns out of her forehead. I felt Puck loosening his grip on me. He was going to let me go. Thank god scary Quinn.

"Fine. Now only because she asked me, I will drop you...Now say Thank you Mr Big Guns" Puck was obedient, maybe he was just scared of Quinn. What a pansy ass. Maybe after Beth, like Quinn, he had changed too. Good on him. As I started to say my thanks, I felt Puck's arms tensed thinking he was gonna release me. Release me he did. Right in the water.

SPLASH

The last thing I saw before my body connected with the cold water was Puck fist pumping the air and quickly running away as Quinn started chasing him. I quickly swam up to the surface to face a laughing mob of friends who just stood there to witness my fall. Finn stood by the edge with a towel in hand ready to lift me up. I knew he wanted to laugh along with the group but he felt conflicted. Here was a perfect prank to play on someone but that someone was his girlfriend. i got it. I mean I would be too if the roles would have been reversed. I quickly patted myself dry and smiled assuring him that I wasn't angry. I wasn't truly angry really. I was just shocked. Part of me was a bit pissed that I was thrown in a pool on my birthday but i knew the difference between a cold slushie in the face and a cold pool. Eventhough I was freezing my ass off with only a towel covering me, I felt warmth from the group. Yes they were laughing. But they weren't laughing at me but at the situation. Any other day, I wouldn't have Quinn chasing Puck around in my defense. I wouldn't have Mike or Brittany, Heck even Santana in my house, celebrating my birthday with me.

* * *

"Hey hey. Get ready for me love cause I'm a comer.." I sang as I went down the stairs all dried and warm. I might have done a little curtsay as I landed at the last step. Maybe.

Everyone grunted lovingly at my grand entrance. I smiled knowingly. Tina quickly pulled me to the group and sat me down. There was a huge cake shaped like a star with Rachel Berry spelled in white pipe cream. It was the best cake I've ever seen in my life and I've seen many lovely cakes.

"We wanted it to look like the stars on the walk of fame and I am sorry for throwing you in the pool but you looked hot coming out of that water Berry. Before you - " Puck explained before he was interrupted by getting smacked on his mohawk by Santana.

"Focus. Keep in it your pants Puckerman."

"Well, someone's jealous from the lack of attention.. Stop smacking me guys. This mohawk needs love and attention. If you wanted to smack me, we'll do it in my house after Berry's party. We'll smack each other all night long." Everyone started making gagging sounds. " Pfft Fine, where was I ? Oh ok now before you cry or start singing show tunes to say your thanks. We all have something for you. We don't really have that much cash cause we all chipped in to make you that cake so we figured we'd sing you a song. Is that Ok? "

I could feel my eyes tearing up. This was way more than what I'd expect. The whole glee club turned up, baked me a cake and am now singing me a song? . I must be dreaming. In fact i think I may have been dreaming ever since school started. No way is life this good now.

" This lovely song is for our fantastic captain without whom we won't be winning countless competitions with. You may be annoying at times but its only your persistent need to be perfect that has made New Directions perfect in our performance. Here's for you Rachel Barbra Berry. We love you and despite everything, we all do want to follow your lead." Mercedes said before singing.

Wait.. HANSON?

Oh god.

The familiar lyrics soon faded in with Puck on guitar and Finn on cardboard makeshift drums. I've always felt the gratifying feeling of performing for someone. The sudden rush of nerves and excitement singing in front of an audience but sitting here, watching the group swaying and singing for me was an experience I've never felt before. I was proud of the individuals who have come a long way since the first day of glee, bonding together as a group. They sounded so good. I didn't even notice if they were on pitch or not. Just being in that moment took my breath away.

"Let's get up and make it known

Never take a chance alone

I'll be there whenever

You're at a crossroads

I know it will take some time

I know it's gonna take it slow

All you gotta do is show me

And I'll follow your lead"

* * *

"Oh man, this cake is UHMAZSING!" I moaned as I stuffed myself with another slice of cake.

"Heck yeah, Who knew Quinn and Tina could make cake. Awesome cake! I love cake! CAKE! CAKE! " Mike, the normally quiet one screamed in approval. Laughter roared from the small group. He clearly was enjoying his cake as was everyone. As I looked at every cake stuffed face, the sudden realization dawned on me. These were my friends.

The night went on to continue to be one of the best nights I've ever had. I was about to find out later, a night that topped all nights. The start of something bigger. But we'll leave that to another time.

**(Holy. I am so so sorry for the delay for this. Life's been pretty hectic for me so i never got round to writing this. This feels too short somehow, like it was rushed. I am sorry for that. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. Like it, Hate it Review it. Again, im sorry for the delay)**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Quinn]**

Tonight was it. The day I start giving in to my feelings. Feelings that's been consuming my every thought at every waking hour. School was a drag of course. I couldn't contain what I felt. Everything reminded me of her. I reminded myself that I was doing this for us. I had to. I needed to. To make things work the way it should work.

I watched as headlights come in to my driveway. Smile Quinn. Smile. Should I open the door or wait till it gets knocked on? Maybe Ill just wait. I don't want to look eager and desperate. I peeked through the blinds to see the figure is still in the car. Probably as nervous as I am. I understood. This was a big step for the both of us. For our relationship. From friends to something more. It had been weeks since Rachel's party. I remembered a lot from that night. That night that lead me to here.

I remembered how happy she looked. Nothing made me more happy than to see her happy. When Puck threw her in the pool, I felt sick to my stomach. Thoughts of her getting slushied came rushing back to me. Seeing her in the hallways, all drenched in blue sometimes red cold ice, holding back her tears as she walks with her head held high all the way to the girl's bathroom to change. The name calling, the teasing.. It all seemed too real. I may have over-reacted chasing Puck around the room, threatening to shave his mohawk and kicking his ass when I heard Rachel laughing with the rest.

Oh.

She's wet. Maybe if I stared at her towel long enough, It'll disappear and I can see how her white shirt would be clinging to her body. Taking in every curve, every bump. What? Finn's holding her now, rubbing his huge hands on her shoulder. I could be doing that instead I'm off chasing a stupid boy. Friends rub each other when they're drenched don't they? By the time, I looked back to find Puck, he was already gone. Ergh. Not only did I missed out on the grand exit of Rachel coming out of the water ( I was her friend, i should have been there in her plight) I missed kicking Puck's ass for making me miss that scene. I mean, for pushing Rachel into the water. Yea.

When we brought the cake out, I knew all the hard work all of us put in was worth it. I can't take back everything I've done but she's forgiven me for everything. Little baby steps. She's been an amazing friend and what's a cake compared to all the slushies and insults I gave her. It was Puck who came up with the idea to serenade her. He mentioned how as much as Rachel liked singing, she always wanted to be serenaded. Puck was the only one out of the group who cared enough to sing to her. The only reason he sang then was because he wanted to get into her pants, He explained. Mike quickly smacked his mohawk in disbelief.

How the air has shifted. All of us here for Rachel. As she steps into the room, I felt my heart drop. She was beautiful in just her shirt and shorts. Hair tied in a bun away from her face. Simple and yet so breathtakingly gorgeous. Finn was a lucky guy. But I supposed I was lucky too. I had her as my friend. Nay, she's my best friend. Before I knew it, we were swaying, singing and eating the cake. Damn. I made some good cake...

As I looked over to a grinning Rachel, I realized that I love her. I mean, I love each and everyone of the people in this room.. but Rachel? Heck. I could fall in love with her. I might already have. All my life, I've made her feel worthless and ugly. I've deemed her an insignificance to the society and yet here I am grinning like a fool as I watch her stuff another piece of cake into her mouth. Through our bleacher dates, meet-ups, whatever you want to call it, I learned things about her I never gave myself that chance before. She was funny, hilarious. She had a wicked sense of humor. She was witty and insightful. She wasn't as pushy as we'd all like to think her. She just wants everyone to give their best and we all took it as her need to be great. She was kind and forgiving. Naive perhaps but that's just her wanting to believe in the best of people.

That was when I realized.. I'm in love with _the_ Rachel Barbra Berry.

A girl.

How did I end up from that little girl who hated the very idea of two man or woman kissing to wanting to kiss a girl? Am I gay? I looked over at all the girls in the room. None of whom I wanted to kiss or hold in my arms as we sway in the rain. None of whom were Rachel. Rachel has Finn. Rachel was in love with Finn, dating him, Has a boyfriend. A penis man. **FINN.** I can't destroy our friendship over a silly little infatuation. I love spending time with Rachel. I love every minute with her and if I do anything to complicate our friendship,.. i i just can't. It'll go away.. I thought I was in love with Puck but I wasn't and it went away. I'm sure this time, whatever feelings I had for Rachel would go away too. Will it?

Crap.

Every step I took made my heart beat a little faster than before. I was going to do this. As my hand turned the doorknob, I prayed that this was the right thing to do. I couldn't look at the figure in the eye. It was too real. Everything felt too real. I stared at the shoe silently wishing I didn't have this feelings. I wished it would go away. Now.

" Hey Quinn, Are you gonna let me in? "

I looked up at the eyes I was going to love and cherish. I had to.

"Right, Come on in Sam"

**[Thanks for reading :) Like it, Hate it Review it]**


End file.
